The documents DE 10 2010 049 556, DE 10 2004 011 830, and WO 2010/066218 each describe a pendulum damping device, in particular for a motor vehicle transmission, having pendulum masses mounted movably on a support capable of pivoting around an axis. Two rollers are mounted radially between the radially outer periphery of each pendulum mass and a radially outer part of the support in such a way that, during operation, the pendulum mass abuts radially outwardly against the rollers, the latter in turn abutting radially outwardly against the support.
The centers of gravity of the pendulum masses are thus situated radially inside the contact regions between the pendulum masses and the rollers, which creates a risk of tilting of the masses out of the radial plane.
Such devices, in which the rollers operate in compression, are relatively reliable.
In the document DE 10 2010 049 556, for example, a radial annular plate is mounted on the support in order to limit tilting of the pendulum masses and axially retain the rollers.
The masses of the pendulum masses are relatively small and cannot be increased without requiring a redesign of the device. This is because the space available for receiving each of the pendulum masses, demarcated in particular by the support and the aforementioned retaining plate, is relatively limited. The efficiency of a pendulum damping device of this kind is thus likewise limited.